La seule solution
by Apollo16
Summary: Le fils de Colby est malade, et il n'y a qu'une solution pour le guérir. Jusqu'à où Colby peut aller pour son fils?
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de la série Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne m'a appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Nicolas Falacci et Cheryl Heuton. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

C'était une journée ordinaire au F.B.I Don et son équipe était sur une scène de crime, un homme avait été tué par balle. Colby et David interrogé les voisins pendant que Nikki interrogeait la femme de la victime qui d'après ses papiers se nommait Owen Walker. Don rejoignit sa collègue.

Nikki : Est-ce que votre mari avait des ennemis ?

Question standard au F.B.I bien que souvent pas très utile sachant que soit la personne morte était vraiment trop gentils pour se faire des ennemis, soit elle en avait tellement qu'il serait possible d'écrire un roman. Donc Nikki ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse qui les aiderait de la part de Kim la femme d'Owen Walker.

Kim : Je ne vois pas, Owen était trop gentil.

Nikki : Est-ce qu'il s'est disputé avec quelqu'un récemment ?

Kim : Ça ne me dit rien.

Don : Le moindre détail pourrait nous aider.

Kim : Je n'en sais rien.

Cette phrase avait été dite avec tant de désespoir que Don et Nikki étaient convaincus que la femme ne mentait pas, ainsi ils partirent lui disant de les appeler si quoi que ce soit lui revenait.

Ils rejoignirent David et Colby qui avaient fini l'enquête de voisinage. Lorsque Don vit Colby, il ne put réprimer un sentiment d'inquiétude cela faisait près de trois jours que Colby avait l'air fatigué au point que Don ne savait pas comment il pouvait encore tenir debout.

Don : T'as l'air crevé.

Colby : Je sais mais ça fait trois jours que Gab ne dors pas.

Gab était le surnom de Gabriel le fils de Colby, sa fierté, sa joie, son bonheur, sa vie. Colby serait prêt à tout pour lui.

Don ne connaissait pas la mère de Gabriel et comme il l'avait remarqué assez tôt Colby ne voulait pas en parler, donc il élevait son fils seul et Don devait dire qu'il l'admirait pour cela.

Don : Tu devrais rentrer pour te reposer.

Mais comme si attendait Don, Colby refusa.

Don : Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

David : Rien du tout. Les voisins n'ont rien vu ni rien entendu.

Don : Ok, alors on rentre au bureau et on voit ce qu'on peut trouver sur la victime.


	2. Chapter 2

L'équipe rentra au bureau et découvrit rapidement qu'Owen Walker travaillait dans une bijouterie, à part une tentative de vol rien à signaler sur celle-ci.

**Don :** Allait quand même voir son boss.

**Colby :** Ça marche.

David et Colby partirent à la bijouterie pour rencontrer Kevin Macclister le patron de la bijouterie. David observait son partenaire tout en conduisant, il devait avouer que tout comme Don il était inquiet pour Colby si ça continuait comme cela il s'écroulerait de fatigue.

**Colby :** Arrête !

**David :** Arrête quoi ?

**Colby :** De t'inquiéter, je vais bien.

**David :** T'en a pas l'air.

Colby ne répondit pas il savait très bien que son partenaire n'avait pas tort, la vérité c'est que tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était dormir, de plus il était inquiet pour son fils.

**David :** Comment va Gabriel ?

**Colby :** Pas mieux depuis trois jours, mais je l'emmène chez le médecin ce soir.

David ne put faire aucune remarque ils venaient d'arriver devant la bijouterie, quand ils repérèrent le directeur, il était en train de fermer boutique, attitude bizarre sachant qu'il était 11 H du matin. Les deux agents se dirigèrent vers Kevin Macclister lorsque celui-ci se retourna il repéra aussitôt les deux agents et parti en courant bousculant deux passante. David le poursuivit aussitôt, quand à Colby il poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération et fit de même, il rattrapa assez rapidement David qui était à quelques mètres devant lui.

Kevin Macclister n'avait probablement jamais autant couru de toute sa vie, fumeur invétéré le sport n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais actuellement il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

David quant à lui ne fit pas étonné quand il vit Colby le rattrapai, c'était toujours comme ça, il partait premier et finissait dernier.

Ils le poursuivirent deux bonnes minutes quand ça commença à sérieusement taper sur les nerfs de Colby, il avait bien remarqué que le suspect perdait de la vitesse, il en profita pour l'attraper par l'épaule mais ce pris un coup de coude dans le nez, franchement énervait il le plaqua au sol, David qui les suivait lui passa las menottes.

**David :** Ça va ?

**Colby :** Oui.

Ils ramenèrent Kevin Macclister au bureau.

**Don :** On a de nouvelles infos concernant la bijouterie.

**Colby :** Quel genre ?

**Don :** De grosse somme d'argent disparaissait.

**Colby :** Et je parie que les même somme apparaissait sur le compte de Macclister.

**Don :** Oui, j'ai envoyé Nikki interrogé la femme d'Owen Walker pour savoir si elle était au courant de quelque chose.

**David :** On va interroger Kevin Macclister.

Pendant que David et Colby allait vers la salle d'interrogatoire, Don observa Colby et se promit de prendre un jour de congé minimum après l'interrogatoire.

**Colby :** Alors monsieur Macclister, vous n'avez rien à nous dire.

**Kevin :** Je ne sais pas.

**David :** On va vous éclairer.

David fit glisser deux feuilles devant le suspect celui-ci les observa.

**Kevin :** je ne comprends pas, de quoi vous voulez parler.

Colby regarda David avec un regard exaspéré.

**Colby :** Ils nous prennent vraiment tous pour des imbéciles.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on pense toujours que les hommes en costume sont plus bêtes.

**Colby :** On vous parle des sommes qui ont mystérieusement disparu du compte de la bijouterie , et ont réapparu sur votre compte.

**Kevin :** Oui, c'est mon salaire.

**Colby :** 100 000 $ par mois pour vous et tout juste 1000 $ pour votre seul employé, un peu égoïste vous ne trouvez pas.

Le suspect ne savait pas quoi répondre, il savait qu'il était piégé.

**Colby :** Alors plus sérieusement, à quoi vous sert cet argent et est-ce que ça un rapport avec la mort d'Owen Walker.

**Kevin : **Owen est mort ?!

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de cet interrogatoire Kevin ne mentait pas, ses yeux exprimait vraiment l'étonnement, mais les deux agents devaient continuer à jouer le jeu.

**Colby :** Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

**Kevin :** Non, comment est-il mort ?

**David :** Il a été assassiné.

**Kevin :** Oh mon Dieu ! Vous pensez que c'est moi qui l'ai tué ?

**Colby :** Vous ne l'avez pas fait.

**Kevin :** Bien sûr que non, je suis incapable d'une telle chose !

**David :** Très bien dans ce cas vous allez nous expliquer cette petite combine qui vous permettait de gagner tant d'argent.

**Kevin :** Très bien. J'ai commencé cette combine après la crise, je n'avais plus rien alors j'ai décidé d'augmenter le prix de mes bijoux officieusement, ce qui restait je le gardais pour moi. J'étais étonné que cette combinaison marche.

**Colby :** Et Owen Walker a suspecté quelque chose.

**Kevin :** Oui.

**David : **Alors vous l'avez tué.

**Kevin :** Non, ce n'est pas moi.

**Colby :** Alors qui ?

**Kevin :** Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

**David :** Pourquoi ?

**Kevin :** Si je dis quelque chose, ils me tueront.

**David :** On peut vous protéger.

**Kevin :** Quoiqu'il arrive, ils me retrouveront, je ne peux rien dire, je suis désolé.


	3. Chapter 3

Malgré l'insistance de David, les menaces, le suspect ne dit pas un mot, même après la promesse d'une protection, pendant que David tentait de convaincre Kevin Macclister il fut étonné de voir Colby quitter la salle sans rien dire, mais ce qu'il remarqua tout comme Don qui les observait derrière le miroir sans teint, était le regard rempli d'inquiétude de leur collègue. Sans hésiter Don sortit de la salle d'observation pour voir Colby au téléphone.

Le téléphone de Colby avait vibré pendant l'interrogatoire, et en regardant les numéros de l'appelant il n'avait pu freiner un sentiment d'inquiétude, c'était Tara la nourrice de Gabriel, alors il oublia toutes les règles et quitta la salle d'interrogatoire sans rien dire.

… **:** Allô ?

**Colby :** Vous avez essayé de m'appeler ?

**Tara :** Oui, la fièvre de Gabriel n'a pas baissé et je suis un peu inquiète, de plus il ne veut rien mangé.

**Colby :** Dans deux heures je l'emmène chez le médecin, si il se passe qui que ce soit d'autre que vous m'avez dit, appelez-moi.

**Tara :** D'accord, a toute à l'heure.

**Colby :** Au revoir.

Colby raccrocha encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était déjà, il vit Don s'approchait et fit mine de sourire, mais apparemment il n'eut pas l'air très convaincant.

**Don :** Tout va bien ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Don : **Ecoute Colby, je sais que tu veux rester mais tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi pour te reposer.

Colby allait dire quelque chose, mais Don l'en empêcha.

**Don :** Je te donne pas le choix Colby, tu tiens à peine debout de plus on a rien de nouveau sur l'enquête, ça ne sert à rien que tu restes.

Et au grand étonnement de Don, Colby capitula et accepta de rentrer chez lui. Don le regarda partir un peu inquiet.


	4. Chapter 4

David ressortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, après dix minutes de négociations il laissa tomber, il aurait bien tenté plus longtemps mais il était inquiet pour son partenaire.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Colby ?

**Don :** Je ne sais pas trop mais je l'ai envoyé chez lui pour se reposer.

**David :** Il a accepté.

**Don :** Oui.

**David :** Alors il doit vraiment être crevé.

Colby était sorti des bureaux du F.B.I mais il n'avait nullement l'intention de rentrer chez lui. Nikki venait de rentrer de chez Kim Walker la femme de la victime, mais celle-ci n'avait pas pu leur être d'une grande aide.

**Don : **On continu les recherches sur Owen Walker et sur Kevin Macclister, il faut absolument qu'on trouve de qui il a peur.

**Nikki :** Je peux peut-être essayer de le faire parler ?

**Don :** Vas-y ça coute rien d'essayer.

**Nikki :** Ok.

**Don :** David cherche s'il n'avait pas d'autre famille à Los Angeles pour voir s'ils savent quelque chose.

**David :** Ça marche.

Colby de son côté venait d'arriver chez Tara, il avait dit à Don qu'il rentrerait chez lui, mais il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de dormir trop inquiet pour son fils.

Il toqua à la porte et Tara lui ouvrit aussitôt, elle devait avoir 50 ans environs, avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts persans. C'était l'une des rares personnes en dehors de ses collègues en qui Colby avait entièrement confiance pour garder son fils.

**Tara : **Colby ? Je ne vous attendez pas si tôt.

**Colby :** Je sais, je suis désolé mais j'ai fini mon travail plutôt et j'étais trop inquiet pour rentrer chez moi et attendre encore deux heure. Comment va-t-il ?

**Tara :** Il va un peu mieux mais la fièvre n'a pas baissé, il dort pour l'instant.

**Colby :** Je vais le ramener à la maison.

**Tara :** Pas de problème.

Tara lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la chambre où dormait son fils, Colby rentra et le plus silencieusement possible s'approcha de son fils endormi. Il avait l'air si paisible, allongé sur le côté, ses boucles brunes en bataille, et sa petite main serré en poing. Il caressa doucement le dos de son petit garçon, sachant que celui-ci détesté être arraché du pays des rêves. Son fils ouvrit ses beaux yeux verts et grogna de mécontentement mais dès qu'il vit son papa un grand sourire apparu sur son visage, Colby ne se lassera jamais de cette image. Il souleva son fils du lit et une fois dans ses bras, Colby posa sa main sur son front pour tenter d'estimer la température, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit que non seulement son fils était brulant mais qu'il tremblait aussi.

Il le déposa au sol de cette façon il pouvait bien l'observer, ses joues roses étaient maintenant blanches, et ses yeux reflétaient la douleur.

**Colby :** Comment ça va Champion ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui glissèrent lentement sur ses joues pales, aussitôt Colby le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa de façon apaisante le dos, il attendit que son fils se calme avant de reposer sa question, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quelque chose Gabriel se libera de son étreinte et répondit en sanglotant.

**Gabriel :** J'ai mal au ventre.

**Colby : **Plus ou moins qu'hier ?

**Gabriel :** Plus.

**Colby :** Ce soir on va chez le médecin.

**Gabriel : **Non, j'aime pas.

**Colby :** Je sais, mais il va trouver ce que tu as et après tu auras plus mal.

Gabriel hocha juste la tête, Colby lui mit ses chaussures et son manteau dit au revoir à Tara et rentra chez lui avec Gabriel. Aussitôt dans la voiture Gab c'était endormi.

Au bureau du F.B.I Nikki n'avait pas réussi à soutirer la moindre information à Kevin Macclister, celui-ci devait vraiment avoir peur car malgré les supplications, les promesses et les menaces de Nikki qui durèrent une heure il ne dit pas un mot. David avait trouvé le frère d'Owen Walker, mais tout comme sa femme il ne leur appris pas grand-chose, cependant David avait pu remarquer que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la grande entente entre lui et sa belle-sœur. Leur seul espoir était que Kevin Macclister parle, mais rien à faire il ne disait rien. David était à son bureau et réfléchissait à l'enquête, ou plutôt il pensait à son partenaire, il était inquiet pour Colby mais aussi pour Gabriel qui était son filleul depuis deux mois maintenant. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Colby lui avait demandé d'être le parrain de Gab.

_FLASHBACK_

**Colby :** Je peux te poser une question ?

David était étonné il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son partenaire avait l'air si inquiet.

**David : **Bien sûr, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** J'ai longuement réfléchi, oui je sais faire ça réfléchir.

David savait que lorsque Colby faisait une petite blague en général ça signifier qu'il parlait d'un sujet très sérieux et qu'il voulait détendre l'atmosphère et ses nerfs en passant.

**Colby :** Je veux que tu sois le parrain de mon fils, si tu es d'accord.

David s'attendait à beaucoup de question mais pas à celle-ci, bien sûr il serait très honoré d'être le parrain de Gabriel, mais il restait étonné par cette demande, il travaillait avec Colby que depuis un an et il se demandait si il n'y avait personne de plus capable pour cette tâche.

**Colby :** La terre à David ?

**David :** Oui, oui, pardon, bien sûr, je serais honoré mais tu es sur que je suis la bonne personne.

**Colby :** J'ai confiance en toi et c'est juste au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose.

**David :** Très bien dans ce cas j'accepte, mais t'as pas intérêt à ce qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit sous prétexte que ton fils à un parrain.

**Colby :** Pas de problème.

**David :** Qu'est-ce qu'en dit la mère de Gab ?

Cette discussion était l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur la femme responsable de la naissance de Gabriel.

**Colby :** Elle est partie.

Colby ne rajouta rien et partie, par la suite David avait voulu en savoir plus mais Colby avait refusé.

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

**Don :** David, tout va bien ?

**David :** Oui.

**Don :** T'es inquiet pour Colby.

**David :** Ça se voit tant que ça ?

**Don :** Faut croire que oui. D'autres infos sur Kevin Macclister ou Owen Walker ?

David allait répondre quand il eut une illumination.

**David :** Les caméras de surveillances.

**Don :** Quoi ?

**David :** Il y en a dans la bijouterie avec de la chance on verra qui menaçait Macclister.

**Don :** Bonne idée, je vais appeler la procureur, rentre chez toi on n'aura pas les vidéos avant demain.


	5. Chapter 5

David partit mais tout comme Colby un peu plutôt il n'obéit pas à son patron et décida d'aller chez Colby pour voir comment allait son partenaire ainsi que son filleul. Il arriva à l'appartement de son partenaire quelques instants plus tard. Il sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Colby, et après quelques secondes celui-ci ouvrit la porte, il tenait Gabriel dans ses bras et comme s'en doutait David il n'avait pas l'air de s'être reposé.

**Colby :** David, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

**David :** Je voulais voir comment allait Gabriel.

A l'entente de son prénom le petit garçon se retourna et David put voir à quel point il était pâle. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Gabriel, il était content de voir son parrain et tendit les bras vers lui. David le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin comme à son habitude.

**Colby :** Tu veux boire quelque chose.

**David :** Je ne serais pas contre un café.

**Colby :** Ok.

David suivit Colby dans la cuisine, il avait toujours Gabriel dans ses bras mais celui-ci commençait à s'agiter, et il comprit qu'il voulait descendre. Aussitôt au sol le petit garçon courut rejoindre son père et lui prit la main.

David restait impressionné par la relation quasi fusionnelle entre le père et le fils, il n'avait jamais vu un père et un fils aussi proche.

En sentant la main de son fils dans la sienne Colby n'avait pu réprimer un sentiment d'inquiétude, depuis la naissance de Gab c'était comme ça il s'inquiétait constamment pour on petit garçon.

Il prépara un café pour David ainsi que pour lui.

**Colby :** Où en est l'enquête ?

**David :** On n'a pas grand-chose, Kevin Macclister ne veut pas parler, Nikki et Don on essayait mais rien. Demain on devrait recevoir les vidéos surveillances en espérant que ça nous aidera à avancer.

**Colby :** Merde, pourquoi on y a pas pensait plutôt.

David savait que quand Colby disait on pour un reproche c'est qu'il pensait je.

**David :** T'étais crevé et inquiet, tu ne peux pas penser à tout. D'ailleurs comment va mon filleul préféré.

**Gabriel :** Bien.

**David : **Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit.

**Gabriel : **Qui c'est qui t'as dit ça ?

**David :** Mon petit doigt.

**Gabriel :** Eh ben il se trompe, et pis d'abord ça ne parle pas un doigt.

David resta scotché par cette remarque il ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part d'un enfant de trois ans.

**Colby : **Alors, on a perdu sa langue.

**David :** Ton fils est trop intelligent pour moi.

Colby ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

**Colby :** T'as entendu ça Gab, t'es plus intelligent que ton parrain.

Gabriel hocha vigoureusement la tête, très fière de lui.

Colby jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de regarder son fils.

**Colby :** On va devoir y aller.

**Gabriel :** Non je veux pas.

**Colby :** Si tu veux plus être malade il faut y aller.

Gab regarda son papa et fit ses yeux de cockers.

Et même si Colby détestait cela il n'avait pas le choix.

**Colby : **Va chercher ton manteau.

Gabriel partit en boudant.

**David :** Tu veux que je vienne.

**Colby :** Non, ça devrait aller merci.

**David :** Tu me tiens au courant.

**Colby :** Bien sûr.


	6. Chapter 6

Colby partit avec Gabriel chez le médecin pendant ce temps-là David rentra chez lui.

Après dix minutes de voiture pendant lesquelles Gab c'était endormi ils arrivèrent chez le médecin. Colby fit de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller son fils. Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil et s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente Gabriel dormait toujours, ce qui tenait du miracle sachant à quel point il avait le sommeil léger. Ils durent attenter trente minutes avant que le médecin arrive, ça n'étonnait pas Colby, trente minutes d'attente était normal avec ce médecin. Lorsque Colby se leva pour suivre le docteur son fils se réveilla aussitôt.

**Docteur :** Alors qu'est-ce qu'à Gabriel ?

**Colby :** Il a de la fièvre et refuse de manger.

**Docteur :** Très bien, on va voir ça.

Colby déposa son fils sur la table d'examen, le médecin commença à l'examiner, il posa ses mains sur son ventre et aussitôt Gabriel grimaça. Colby avait très vite remarquait le froncement de sourcil inquiet du médecin mais ne fit aucune remarque ne voulant pas penser au pire.

**Docteur : **Le mieux serait d'aller à l'hôpital pour faire une échographie et une radio.

**Colby :** Vous savez ce qu'il a ?

**Docteur :** Je ne peux rien dire comme ça…

**Colby :** Mais ?

**Docteur :** Gabriel est né prématuré cela peut-être un problème au foie à cause des médicaments qu'on lui a donné.

**Colby : **Mais c'était il y a trois ans !

**Docteur :** Les conséquences peuvent venir tardivement.

Colby le regarda incrédule, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce qui était en train de se passer était un cauchemar.

**Docteur :** Je vais vous faire l'ordonnance.

**Colby :** D'accord.

Colby prit Gabriel dans ses bras et attendit que le médecin lui fasse l'ordonnance pour aller à l'hôpital. Ils furent rapidement pris en charge et pendant que Gabriel passait une échographie Colby partit téléphoner à David, il lui avait promis de le tenir au courant mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de son appel il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le soutienne.

… **:** Sinclair.

**Colby :** Salut David, je ne te dérange pas.

**David :** Non, c'est bon, comment va Gab ?

**Colby :** On est à l'hôpital, Gabriel passe une échographie, c'est peut-être un problème au foie.

**David :** Quoi ! Comment c'est possible ?

**Colby :** Gab est né prématurément c'est peut-être à cause des médicaments qui lui ont donné.

**David :** Et toi comment tu vas ?

**Colby :** Je vais bien.

**David :** Arrête de mentir, je sais que ça ne vas pas.

**Colby :** Non t'as raison, je ne vais pas si bien que ça.

**David :** Si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

**Colby :** En fait…

Colby hésitait il ne demandait pas souvent de l'aide, il avait toujours eut l'habitude de se débrouiller tout seul.

**David :** Tu veux que je vienne ?

**Colby :** Je veux bien.

**David :** J'arrive d'ici dix minutes.

David était heureux que Colby accepte son aide.

Colby retourna dans la salle d'attente pile au moment où son fils sortait de la salle d'échographie.

**Docteur :** Je peux vous parler ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr, tu m'attends ici Champion.

**Gabriel :** D'accord.

Colby s'éloigna avec le médecin.

**Docteur :** Votre médecin traitant avait raison, c'est bien un problème au foie.

Colby sentit son monde s'écroulait autour de lui, si son fils mourrait il ne lui resterait plus rien.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**Docteur :** On va le mettre sous antibiotiques en espérant que cela permettra à son foie de guérir.

**Colby : **Et si ça ne marche pas ?

**Docteur :** Il faudra une greffe, en sachant que les parents sont les meilleurs donneurs.

Colby ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si son fils mourrai, il n'y survivrai probablement pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque David arriva à l'hôpital il vit aussitôt Gabriel assis tout seul dans la salle d'attente, en cherchant du regard son partenaire il le vit approcher de son fils, mais ce qui marqua le plus David c'était son regard remplit de terreur, cela faisait deux ans qu'il connaissait son partenaire et pendant ces deux ans il ne l'avait jamais vu avoir peur même sous la menace d'une arme.

Colby prit son fils sur ses genoux et lui expliqua tout ce qui se passait, en lui disant de suivre l'infirmière et qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Gabriel pleurait, et à cette vision Colby sentit son cœur se serrer. Une fois l'infirmière et son fils partit il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit son partenaire.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Gab à un problème au foie, ils vont le mettre sous antibiotiques.

**David :** Alors ça va aller.

David ne comprenait pas pourquoi Colby avait l'air si inquiet

**Colby :** Si ça ne marche pas il lui faudra une greffe de foie.

Connaissant l'attitude pessimiste de son partenaire, David comprenait rapidement sa véritable inquiétude.

**David :** T'inquiète pas je suis sûr que les médocs vont marcher.

**Colby :** J'espère.

**David :** On peut aller le voir ?

**Colby :** Pas tout de suite une infirmière viendra.

**David :** Ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard une infirmière arriva et leur indiqua la chambre de Gabriel. Les deux partenaires rentrèrent dans la chambre du petit garçon et en voyant son fils allongé dans ce lit, Colby aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

Il s'approcha du lit et prit la main de Gab dans la sienne, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

**Colby :** Hey Champion.

**Gabriel :** Je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison ?

**Colby :** Non, pas tout de suite.

**Gabriel :** Quand ?

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas.

Son fils hocha la tête.

**Gabriel :** Tu vas rester avec moi ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

**Gabriel :** D'accord.

Il se rendormit aussitôt. David qui était resté à l'écart jusqu'à maintenant posa une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire, offrant son soutient silencieux.

Un petit moment passa avant que Colby se retourne pour faire face à son partenaire.

**Colby :** Rentre chez toi.

**David :** Je reste.

**Colby :** Ecoute David, je suis content que tu sois venu et vraiment reconnaissant, mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus.

David hésita avant d'accepter.

**David :** Tu me tiens au courant.

**Colby :** Bien sûr.


	8. Chapter 8

Davis rentra chez lui pour pouvoir profiter d'au moins quelques heures de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin David passa à l'hôpital, rien de nouveau pour Gabriel il faudrait attendre quelques jours avant de savoir si les médicaments ont eu l'effet escontées.

Il alla donc au bureau.

**Don : **Salut David.

**David :** Salut.

**Don :** Tu sais si Colby viens aujourd'hui ?

**David :** Il ne viendra pas Gab est à l'hôpital.

**Don :** Quoi ?!

**David :** Un problème au foie, Colby nous tient au courant.

**Don : **Comment il va ?

**David :** Tu le connais.

Oui, Don connaissait bien son agent, il pouvait être à l'article de la mort et dire que tout allait bien, mais quand il s'agissait de son fils c'était différent, il était toute sa vie et Don ne savait pas comment Colby réagirait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ou plutôt il savait très bien ce qui se passerait Colby continuerait à vivre, non à survivre pour ses amis mais en réalité il ne serait plus jamais heureux.

**Don :** Tu sais si on peut faire quelque chose ?

**David :** Non, je ne pense pas, peut-être qu'il faudrait passer le voir histoire de lui tenir compagnie et peut-être un peu lui changer les idées.

**Don :** Ok, on ne peut pas y aller maintenant mais je peux demander à mon père d'y passer.

**David :** Ouais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

**Don :** Je l'appelle tout de suite, en attendant t'as qu'à regarder les vidéos surveillances on vient de les recevoir.

**David :** Ça marche.

Don appela son père.

… **:** Famille Eppes.

**Don :** Salut papa c'est moi.

**Allan :** Salut Don, tout va bien ?

**Don :** Pas tout à fait.

**Allan :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** Gabriel a été admis à l'hôpital.

**Allan :** Oh mon Dieu, Comment va-t-il ? Et comment va Colby ?

**Don :** Calme-toi papa, tout ce que je sais c'est que Gab à un problème au foie et Colby tu le connais.

**Allan :** Je peux faire quelque chose.

**Don :** En fait oui, je voulais que tu passes à l'hôpital pour voir comment ils vont.

**Allan :** Bien sûr.

**Don :** Merci.

**Allan :** A plus tard


	9. Chapter 9

Alors qu'Allan raccrochait, il s'inquiétait, il considérait Gab comme son petit-fils, et pour l'avoir gardé quelque fois il s'était attaché au petit garçon qu'il avait toujours trouvé adorable. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Colby ressentait, il connaissait et connait encore l'inquiétude quand l'un de ses fils est blessé ou même malade.

Il se dirigea vers l'hôpital et une fois arrivé demanda la chambre de Gabriel, on lui indiqua et lorsqu'il entra il trouva Colby profondément endormi sur la chaise à côté du lit de son fils, Gab regardait un dessin anime à la télévision, Allan remarqua très vite qu'il avait l'air très pâle. En entendant la porte le petit garçon s'attendait encore une fois à voir une infirmière ou un médecin mais en voyant Allan il fut très content.

**Gabriel :** Papi !

**Allan :** Eh salut bonhomme.

Colby en entendant du bruit se réveilla, et vit Allan dans la chambre.

**Colby :** Bonjour.

**Allan : **Salut Colby.

**Colby :** C'est gentil d'être passé.

**Allan :** C'est normal, alors comment va mon petit fils préféré.

Colby ne pouvait arrêter un sentiment de joie en entendant ces quelques mots, après la mort de son père il c'était toujours dit que si il avait des enfants ils n'auraient jamais de grand père, alors sachant qu'Allan considérait son fils comme un petit fils, il était plus qu'heureux. De plus il ne pouvait pas imaginer meilleur grand père pour son petit garçon qu'Allan.

**Gabriel :** Je vais bien.

**Allan :** Vraiment ?

**Gabriel :** Oui.

**Allan :** Tant mieux.

Allan voulait discuter un peu plus Gabriel mais il venait de remarquer que celui-ci c'était endormi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Allan : **Je peux vous offrir un café ?

**Colby :** Je ne veux pas partir.

**Allan :** On demande à une infirmière de rester et s'il y a le moindre changement elle nous préviendra.

Colby hésita il ne voulait pas quitter son fils mais d'un autre côté il avait besoin d'une pause.

**Colby :** D'accord.

Ainsi ils partirent à la cafeteria de l'hôpital.

**Allan :** Alors qu'est-ce qu'a exactement Gabriel ?

**Colby :** Comme il est né prématurément, on lui a donné beaucoup de médicaments qui ont endommagé son foie.

**Allan :** Alors comment on le soigne.

**Colby :** Pour l'instant ils lui donnent des médicaments mais si ça ne marche pas il faudra une greffe.

**Allan :** Je suis sûr que les médicaments vont marcher.

**Colby :** Ouais.

Allan voyait bien que Colby n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

**Allan :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Colby :** Si les médicaments ne marchent pas il faudra une greffe et les meilleurs donneurs sont les parents.

**Allan :** Oui toi.

**Colby :** Et si je ne suis pas compatible.

Et tout d'un coup Allan comprit réellement pourquoi Colby était si inquiet , si il n'était pas compatible, il faudrait le foie de la mère de Gabriel sauf que celle-ci avait disparu de ce que savait Allan.

**Allan :** Tu ne sais pas où est sa mère.

**Colby :** Non, elle a littéralement disparu de la circulation après la naissance de Gabriel.

**Allan :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais pu lui demander.

Colby savait très bien que c'était un mensonge, il savait pourquoi elle était partie mais il avait enfoui cette histoire très profondément pour l'oublier.

Allan savait que c'était un sujet que Colby n'aimait pas aborder.

**Colby :** Je vais retourner voir Gabriel, vous venez ?

**Allan :** Bien sûr.

Ils remontèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Gabriel, celui-ci dormait toujours profondément.


	11. Chapter 11

Pendant ce temps au F.B.I, David regardait toujours les vidéos surveillances de la bijouterie, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait rien trouvé, il allait se chercher un café quand il remarqua quelque chose, un homme pointait quelque chose sur le bijoutier. David mis en pause et zooma, c'était une arme, il mit aussitôt en route la reconnaissance faciale, celui qui menaçait le bijoutier n'avait même pas tenté de se cacher des caméras. Il était dans la base de données et apparemment appartenait à un gang.

**David :** Eh Don, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

**Don :** Quoi ?

**David :** D'après la vidéos surveillance, un type menaçait le bijoutier apparemment se serait le membre d'un gang.

**Don :** Tu m'étonne qu'il ne voulait pas parler, tu as une adresse ?

**David :** Oui.

**Don :** Tu demandes un mandat au proc et on y va.

**David :** J'y vais.

Au même moment à l'hôpital Gabriel venait de se réveiller.

**Colby :** Eh Champion, bien dormi ?

**Gabriel :** Oui.

**Colby :** C'est bien.

**Gabriel :** Tu ne vas pas travailler ?

**Colby :** Non je reste avec toi.

Gabriel secoua la tête.

**Colby :** Tu ne veux pas ?

**Gabriel :** Si, mais tu dois attraper les méchants.

Colby hésitait tiraillé entre son fils et son travail, c'est Allan qui mit fin à son combat interieur.

**Allan :** Je vais rester et au moindre changement je t'appelle.

**Colby :** T'es sur ?

**Allan :** Oui.

**Colby :** Dans ce cas j'y vais.

Il fit un gros câlin à son fils avant de partir.


	12. Chapter 12

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Colby arriva au bureau du F.B.I.

**Don :** Eh Colby, je m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Colby :** Bonjour à toi aussi Don. Ton père est resté avec Gabriel et ça me rendait fou de rien faire.

**Don :** Ça tombe bien on va arrêter un mafieux.

Colby le regarda étonné, il n'était pas sur de tout comprendre.

**Don :** On t'expliquera en route.

**Colby :** Je crois que c'est une bonne idée.

Ainsi ils partirent avec David et Nikki, et sur la route Colby put avoir l'explication qu'il attendait sur l'avancée de l'enquête.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Tony Espinoza, le mafieux qu'il devait interpeller. Ils toquèrent à la porte et s'annoncèrent, quand tout d'un coup du bruit retentit.

**Colby :** Merde, il s'enfuit par derrière.

Comme à son habitude c'est lui qui réagit le premier en enfonçant la porte et il poursuivit le suspect, Don le suivit pendant que David et Nikki faisait le tour.

Colby courait derrière le suspect quand celui-ci se retourna et lui tira dessus. Don qui le suivait de quelques mètres le vit s'écroulait, ne s'occupant plus du suspect il s'accroupit à côté de son agent.

**Don : **Colby ça va ?

**Colby :** Je vais bien elle est dans le gilet.

Don poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

David et Nikki avait attrapé le suspect et en voyant son collègue assit par terre elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer une petite blague.

**Nikki :** Alors on se repose pendant que d'autres bossent.

**Colby :** Ah, ah très drôle.

Don aida Colby à se lever.

**Don : **Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

**Colby :** Non c'est bon, je vais bien.

**Don :** Colby, t'as peut-être des côtes cassé.

**Colby :** C'est rien du tout.

**Don :** Très bien mais tu vois au moins le doc du F.B.I.

**Colby :** D'accord.

Ainsi ils rentrèrent au F.B.I, et David accompagna Colby chez le médecin, pour être sûr que Colby y allait. Le docteur lui annonça qu'il avait deux côtes cassé ce qui n'étonnait pas Colby, et il lui conseilla fortement d'aller à l'hôpital mais Colby refusa.


	13. Chapter 13

Pendant ce temps Nikki et Don interrogeait le suspect.

**Don :** Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Kevin Macclister ?

**Tony :** Connais pas.

**Nikki :** Et Owen Walker ?

**Tony :** Connais pas non plus.

**Don :** Ecoute on t'as vu sur une caméra de surveillance pointer une arme sur Kevin Macclister dans sa bijouterie.

**Tony :** Ça ne me dit rien.

Nikki lui posa violemment sous le nez les photos des vidéos de surveillances.

**Nikki :** Et ça, ça ne te dit rien ?

Tony n'avait rien dit en voyant les photos, il pensait que ce serait comme d'habitude, on l'arrêterait, demanderais des aveux car il n'y a pas de preuve, mais cette fois c'était différent il n'avait pas été assez prudent en entrant dans la bijouterie et on le reconnaissait clairement sur les vidéos, il n'avait aucun échappatoire mais il préféra quand même continuer à se taire.

**Don :** Bon écoute, on peut dire au procureur que tu nous a aidé ou alors tu finis t'as vie en prison.

**Tony :** Très bien, on a découvert la combine du bijoutier alors on lui prélevait une petite part.

**Don :** Seulement Owen Walker l'a découvert.

**Tony : **On lui a proposé de lui donner de l'argent mais il a refusé.

**Nikki :** Alors vous l'avez tué.

**Tony :** Oui.

Don et Nikki sortirent de la salle, ça y est l'affaire était bouclée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Don :** Alors qu'a dit le doc ?

**Colby :** Que j'avais deux côtes cassées.

**Don :** Rien d'autre.

**Colby :** Non

**David :** Il lui a aussi dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille à l'hôpital.

**Don :** Je vois.

Colby allait dire quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna.

**Colby :** Granger.

… **:** Colby, c'est Allan.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe, Gabriel va bien ?

**Allan :** Le médecin vient de passer les médicaments n'ont pas marchés.

Colby entendait Allan parler mais il n'écoutait plus, il lâcha son téléphone qui tomba au sol, mais il ne se rendit pas compte c'est comme si le monde autour de lui n'existait plus.

**David :** Eh Col, tout va bien ?

Question stupide se dit aussitôt David, bien sûr que non tout allait pas bien, ça se voyait au regard de terreur de son partenaire.

Colby n'était plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait, il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, la tortue en Afghanistan, la naissance prématuré de Gab, mais son petit garçon s'était battu pour finalement devenir un enfant en parfaite santé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il y avait aussi eu le départ de la mère de Gabriel, n'en aurait-il jamais assez vécu ? Il secoua vivement la tête, voulant effacer ces pensées, il devait être fort, pour son fils.

**Colby :** Faut que j'aille voir Gab.

**David :** T'es pas en état de conduire je t'emmène.

Colby ne tenta même pas de protester, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rejoindre son fils au plus vite.


	15. Chapter 15

Ainsi ils partirent à l'hôpital.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Gabriel ?

**Colby :** Les médicaments n'ont pas marchés.

**David :** Je peux faire quelque chose.

**Colby :** Retrouver sa mère.

David le regarda abasourdit.

**David :** Quoi ?!

**Colby :** Sa mère, si je ne suis pas compatible c'est la meilleure donneuse possible mais pour ça il faut la retrouver.

**David :** Il me faudrait au moins son nom.

**Colby :** Lisa Harper.

En disant son nom Colby avait un regard perdu comme si cette femme signifiait énormément pour lui, plus que juste la mère de son fils.

**David :** Je pourrais connaitre toute l'histoire à propos de la naissance de Gabriel ?

Colby regarda David dans les yeux, ils venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital et même si il était pressé de voir son fils il se dit qu'il devait bien ça à David.

**Colby :** J'ai connu Lisa à l'armée, on était dans la même unité, une sacrée femme crois-moi. On a travaillé ensemble pendant quatre ans, et on est tombé amoureux. La dernière année de notre engagement, lors de notre dernière mission pour être exacte, on a été kidnappé par des talibans et torturés, je ne sais pas exactement pendant combien de temps, mais finalement on a été retrouvé.

Colby fit une pause, en parler faisait ressortir des sentiments douloureux qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

**Colby :** En rentrant aux Etats-Unis après s'être totalement remis de nos blessures, du moins physiquement on nous a proposé de devenir agent pour la C.I.A.

**David :** Tu as refusé ?

**Colby :** Oui, mais pas Lisa après cela on se voyait que de temps en temps, mais elle est quand même tombé enceinte. A la naissance de Gabriel elle s'est enfuie sans rien dire, elle nous a abandonné.

David ne savait pas quoi dire et en réalité il n'eut pas le temps, Colby venait de sortir de la voiture et se dirigeait vers l'hôpital.


	16. Chapter 16

Colby entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit garçon, lorsqu'il entra celui-ci dormait toujours et il avait l'air encore plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il resta sur le pas de la porte observant son fils, Allan arriva derrière lui, il était parti se chercher un café pendant que Gabriel dormait.

**Allan :** Bonjour.

Colby sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Allan arriver, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

**Allan :** Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas grave. Comment va-t-il ?

**Allan :** Il dort, ça a l'air d'aller.

Colby hocha la tête, hélas ça n'avait que l'air d'aller. Il s'asseya sur la chaise à côté du lit de son fils et lui pris la main, aussitôt son fils ouvrit les yeux.

**Colby :** Comment ça va bonhomme ?

**Gabriel : **Bien mais j'ai encore mal.

**Colby :** Je sais.

**Gabriel :** Je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison ?

**Colby :** Pas encore.

**Gabriel :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Parce que tu n'es pas encore guérie.

Colby vit les yeux de son fils se remplirent de larmes et son cœur se serra, il le prit dans ses bras tout en faisant attention aux différentes perfusions, il le berçât doucement, Gabriel se rendormit quasiment aussitôt. Allan qui voyait cette scène, remarqua très rapidement les yeux de Colby remplit de larmes, il ne pouvait imaginer ses craintes. Colby serra un peu plus fort son fils contre lui, alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, pour la première fois de sa vie il avait peur, pas pour lui, mais pour la seule chose qui comptait vraiment dans sa vie.


	17. Chapter 17

David était encore dans la voiture réfléchissant à ce que son partenaire venait de lui dire, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, il s'était toujours dit que si son partenaire ne lui en avait jamais parlé c'était parce que la mère de Gab était morte, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle s'était enfuie préférant son travail à son fils.

Il voulait aller voir son filleul mais changea vite d'avis, la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de retrouver la mère de Gabriel. Il décida donc de retourner au bureau, arrivé là-bas, Don fut étonné de le voir, il pensait qu'il serait resté à l'hôpital avec Colby.

**Don : **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**David :** Il faut retrouver Lisa Harper.

**Don :** Qui c'est et pourquoi ?

**David :** C'est la mère de Gab, si Colby n'est pas compatible avec son fils c'est la meilleure solution.

**Don : **Ok je vais t'aider, qu'est ce qu'on a à part son nom ?

**David : **Pas grand-chose, je sais qu'elle était dans l'armée avec Colby, ils étaient dans la même unité, puis elle a travaillé avec la C.I.A.

**Don :** Eh ben ça ne va pas être simple.

**David :** Non. Je pense qu'il faut commencer par le moment ou Colby et elle était dans l'armée puis suivre la piste à partir de là.

**Don :** Je suis d'accord.


	18. Chapter 18

Ainsi chacun partit à son bureau pour commencer les recherches. Après plusieurs heures de recherche il n'avait rien trouvé sur la mystérieuse femme qui était la mère de Gabriel, ou du moins rien de plus que ce que lui avait dit Colby. David allait se prendre une pause-café, au moment où il se retourna il vit du coin de l'œil la photo de Gabriel posait sur le bureau de Colby, il secoua la tête ce n'était pas le moment de prendre une pause ce petit garçon avait besoin de lui, et il n'allait pas baisser les bras maintenant. Il observa la photo de Gabriel, il était souriant et ses yeux verts pétillaient de bonheur, il passa quelques minutes à contempler la photo quand il eut soudain une idée, mais avant tout il fallait qu'il appelle Colby.

… **:** Granger.

**David : **J'ai une question.

**Colby :** Laquelle.

**David :** Est-ce que t'as choisi avec Diane le prénom de Gabriel ?

**Colby :** Oui, pourquoi ?

**David :** Je te le dirais si mon idée est la bonne. Autre question est ce que Gab a un deuxième prénom ?

**Colby :** Oui, Davis.

**David :** Ok merci.

David raccrocha avant que Colby puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

David entra aussitôt le nom de Gabrielle Davis dans la base de donnée du F.B.I, il savait que son idée était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Alors qu'il voyait les visages défilés sur l'écran David repensa à sa première rencontre avec Gabriel.

**FLASH BACK**

David allait rendre visite à son partenaire, l'affaire qu'il venait de boucler avait l'air de beaucoup l'avoir touché, et même si ils ne travaillaient ensemble que depuis 6mois, il était inquiet. Il toqua à la porte de l'appartement de son partenaire.

**Colby :** Deux minutes j'arrive.

David attendit patiemment à la porte quand il entendit le loquet et que la porte s'ouvre il se retrouva face à face avec Colby qui tenait un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et bouclé dans les bras. La première réaction de David fut de penser que c'était un neveu ou le fils d'un ami.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**David :** Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

**Colby :** Ça va, tu veux entrer ?

Colby avait un peu hésité avant d'inviter David à entrer, personne n'était au courant pour Gabriel, il n'y avait rien dans son dossier.

**David :** Oui, bien sûr.

David suivit Colby dans son appartement, Colby avait déposé Gab au sol mais le petit garçon tenait fermement la main de son papa.

**David :** Tu vas me présenter ce petit homme ?

**Colby :** David, je te présente Gabriel mon fils.

David observa Gabriel sous un autre angle et malgré les cheveux bruns et bouclés, il avait les mêmes yeux que son papa.

**Colby :** Gabriel, tu dis bonjour.

Le petit garçon se cacha derrière les jambes de son papa.

**Colby :** Eh fais pas ton timide, je t'ai déjà parlé de David, il est gentil.

Gabriel observa quelques instants David avant de s'approcher de quelques pas.

**Gabriel : **Bonjour.

**David :** Bonjour Gabriel je suis heureux de te rencontrer.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Davis se souvenait qu'après il était resté mangé chez eux et avait découvert un autre facette de Colby. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le bip de son ordinateur signalant qu'il y avait un résultat, sur une femme qui apparemment était agent de la C.I.A depuis maintenant deux ans, ce qui correspondait avec ce que Colby lui avait dit à propose de Lisa Harper. Il voulut accéder à son dossier mais celui-ci était classé secret défense, mais David n'était pas prêt à se laisser abattre pour si peu, il avait bien l'attention de trouver une solution à ce problème.

**David :** Eh Don, j'ai peut-être quelque chose.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

**David :** Une femme qui pourrait correspondre mais je ne suis pas sûr à 100%.

**Don :** T'as une photo ?

**David :** Oui.

**Don :** T'as qu'à la montrer à Colby.

**David :** Ok, j'y vais tout de suite.


	19. Chapter 19

Environ vingt minutes plus tard David arriva à l'hôpital et trouva Colby assis sur une chaise devant la chambre de Gabriel, il avait l'air complétement abattu.

**David :** Eh Colby, tout va bien ? Gabriel va bien ?

**Colby :** Je ne suis pas compatible.

**David :** J'ai peut-être retrouvé la mère de Gab.

**Colby :** Quoi ? Comment ?

**David :** Je t'expliquerais plus tard pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin de savoir si c'est bien elle.

David lui tendit la photo et Colby ne put qu'hocher la tête en la voyant, elle avait l'air un peu plus âgée que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu mais il était sûr que c'était elle.

**Colby :** Oui, c'est bien elle.

**David :** J'ai découvert qu'elle travaillait à la C.I.A comme tu me l'avais dit, mais rien d'autre son dossier est classé secret défense.

**Colby :** J'ai peut-être une solution, t'as un ordinateur portable ?

**David :** Oui, dans ma voiture.

**Colby :** Ramène-le ici, moi je peux accéder à son dossier.

David le regarda étonné, il ne voyait absolument pas comment il pouvait faire ça, mais il partit quand même chercher son ordinateur portable. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son PC dans les mains et le tendit à Colby qui l'alluma aussitôt. Pendant que l'ordinateur démarrait il posa à David la question qui le démangeait depuis qu'il était arrivé avec la photo de Lisa.

**Colby :** Comment tu l'as retrouvé ?

**David :** J'ai réfléchi et j'ai cherché sous le nom de Gabriel David, tout comme s'appelle ton fils.

**Colby : **Comment t'as eu cette idée ?

**David :** Ça c'est parce que je suis un génie.

Colby secoua la tête.

Une fois l'ordinateur allumait il chercha de nouveau Gabrielle Davis dans la base de données comme l'avait fait David un peu plus tôt. Et lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir le dossier un message apparu sur l'écran, alors que David allait faire une remarque du genre « Ah tu vois je te l'avais dit », Colby tapa un code ce qui lui permit l'accès au fichier.

**David :** Comment t'as fait ?

**Colby :** Tu crois qu'on m'a proposé d'être espion juste comme ça par pure plaisir, j'ai un niveau d'accréditation supérieur à celui du sous-directeur du F.B.I.

**David :** Pourquoi tu t'en es jamais servi ?

**Colby :** Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

David réfléchit à toutes les enquêtes qu'ils avaient résolues, et c'est vrai que parfois Colby venait avec des informations que personne d'autre n'avait obtenues.

Pendant que David réfléchissait Colby lisait le dossier de Lisa, il avait trouvé une adresse.

**Colby :** J'ai trouvé une adresse.

**David :** Ok, j'y vais.

**Colby :** Je viens avec toi.

**David :** T'es sur ?

**Colby :** Oui, je dis au revoir à Gab et je te rejoins.

**David :** Ok.

Colby rentra dans la chambre de son fils, celui-ci dormait ainsi qu'Allan qui était assis sur la chaise à côté du lit. Colby déposa un bisou sur le front de son fils, Gabriel ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

**Gabriel :** Tu vas où ?

**Colby :** Chercher un moyen de te soigner.

**Gabriel :** Comment ?

**Colby :** Ça c'est mon secret.

**Gabriel :** Je t'aime papa.

**Colby :** Je t'aime aussi.


	20. Chapter 20

Colby partit rejoindre David, le voyage se passa silencieusement, les deux partenaires étaient perdus dans leur pensées. Ils arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard à l'adresse voulue. Ils toquèrent à la porte, une femme d'environ trente ans brune aux cheveux bouclé et aux yeux marron, sa ressemblance avec Gabriel était frappante en dehors des yeux bien sûr, pour Colby c'était sûr, c'était bien Lisa.

Lisa regarda Colby abasourdi elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir, elle décida qu'il était inutile de faire semblant de ne pas le connaitre, elle savait qu'il l'avait reconnu, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

**Lisa :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Colby :** Je suis venu te parler.

**Lisa :** De quoi ?

**David :** On peut entrer ?

Lisa hésita mais finalement accepta, ils prirent place dans le salon.

**Colby : **C'est à propos de Gabriel.

**Lisa :** Quoi je t'ai dit que je n'en avais rien à faire de ce gosse.

Lisa ne mentait pas, elle ne voulait pas de ce gosse, et c'est volontairement qu'elle l'avait abandonné.

**Colby :** Lui, il a besoin de toi, si tu ne l'aide pas, il mourra.

**Lisa :** Je m'en fiche, ça m'est totalement égal.

Colby n'avait pas le temps d'être patient.

**Colby :** Viens avec nous, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Lisa ne bougea pas d'un poil.

**Lisa :** Et si je ne viens pas qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, m'arrêter ?

Colby qui était à bout de patience commençait à s'énerver, et David le voyait bien.

**David :** Ecoutez, on veut juste vous montrer quelque chose, après vous ferez ce que vous voulez.

Diane, les regarda, hésita et finalement les suivi, Colby poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, une étape était franchi il ne restait plus que qu'à la convaincre d'accepter.


	21. Chapter 21

Plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers l'unité pédiatrique, et allèrent vers la chambre de Gabriel, Colby s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée de la chambre de son fils, au travers on pouvait voir Gab endormit, aussi pâle que les draps sue lequel il était allongé. Lisa eut un temps d'arrêt en le voyant, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était à peine plus grand que la main de Colby, elle l'avait abandonnée parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant.

**Colby :** Tu l'as reconnu n'est-ce pas ?

**Lisa :** Oui.

**Colby :** Depuis qu'il est tout petit il te ressemble, j'en ai toujours souffert.

Lisa regarda Colby étonné elle aussi avait souffert de cette séparation mais en aucun cas elle ne pensait que c'était aussi son cas.

**Colby :** Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu tu sais, d'être parti sans rien dire, sans explication. Maintenant il s'agit plus de nous deux mais de lui, tu es la seule qui peut encore le sauver, il a besoin d'un foie et tu es la seule compatible.

Lisa regarda cet enfant qui avait encore toute la vie devant lui, si elle ne faisait rien il mourrait.

**Lisa :** J'accepte, à une condition.

**Colby :** Laquelle ?

**Lisa :** Je fais la greffe et après je m'en vais, je ne veux pas que tu me cherches et je ne veux ni entendre parler de toi, ni de Gabriel.

Colby hésitait il savait qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Lisa, mais c'était la vie de son fils qui était en jeu.

**Colby :** J'accepte.

**Lisa :** Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Colby l'accompagna pour faire un test sanguin et vérifiait qu'elle était bien compatible, alors que Colby patientait devant la salle, David qui était resté en retrait s'approcha.

**David :** Ça va ?

**Colby :** Gab va être soigné alors tout va bien.

David pouvait dire que Colby mentait mais préféra ne faire aucune remarque.

Le médecin sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec Lisa.

**Colby :** Alors ?

**Lisa :** Je suis compatible.

Colby poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, il savait que les chances qu'elle ne soit pas compatible étaient minces, mais maintenant que c'était confirmé il ne pouvait nier qu'il était rassuré.

**Docteur :** On fait l'opération demain à 8 H.

**Colby :** D'accord.

Le docteur expliqua à Lisa qu'il fallait l'hospitaliser dès ce soir pour la préparer, ainsi elle le suivit.


	22. Chapter 22

Colby quant à lui alla dans la chambre de son fils de manière à pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer.

David lui sortit de l'hôpital pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Don.

**Don :** C'est génial, Gabriel se fait opérer quand ?

**David : **Demain matin, j'avais l'attention de rester Colby le temps de l'opération.

**Don :** Pas de problème, d'ailleurs comment va-t-il ?

**David :** Il va bien mais je pense que revoir Lisa à fait remonter de vieux souvenir.

**Don :** J'essaierais de passer demain matin.

**David :** Ok.

Pendant ce temps Colby était entré dans la chambre de Gabriel, Allan se réveilla en entendant du bruit et vit Colby et pour la première fois depuis que Gab était à l'hôpital il souriait.

**Allan :** Tout va bien ?

**Colby :** On a trouvé un donneur.

**Allan :** C'est génial.

Colby sourit, il s'approcha du lit de son fils et lui prit la main celui-ci se réveilla aussitôt.

**Gabriel :** Papa !

Il enlaça très fort son papa.

**Colby :** Eh Champion, comment ça va ?

**Gabriel :** Je suis fatigué.

Colby perdit quelques instant son sourire, il ne savait pas comment expliquer à son fils ce qui allait se passer.

**Colby : **J'ai trouvé un moyen de te soigner.

**Gabriel :** Comment ?

**Colby : **Demain matin des médecins vont venir te chercher et t'emmener dans une grande pièce, et là-bas ils t'endormiront.

**Gabriel :** Pour quoi faire ?

**Colby :** Pour te soigner.

Son fils le regarda un peu étonné, mais Colby pouvait dire qu'il était heureux. Alors que son fils se rendormait, il se retourna pour voir Allan, cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'il était ici, et Colby lui en était très reconnaissant d'être resté si longtemps.

**Colby :** Merci beaucoup Allan.

**Allan : **Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Etre resté ici, vous n'étiez pas obligé.

**Allan :** Bien sûr que si, Gabriel est mon petit-fils, il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où je pouvais être.

Colby hocha la tête, il savait qu'aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer sa reconnaissance envers Allan.


	23. Chapter 23

La nuit se passa calmement, Gabriel et Allan dormaient mais Colby ne réussit pas à s'endormir trop inquiet pour son fils, il connaissait les risques de l'opération et cela lui faisait peur, mais il savait aussi que si on ne fait rien son fils mourait. Il leva les yeux pour regarder l'horloge, 1 H du matin, décidant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que son fils se réveille, il se leva et partit à l'accueil pour savoir où était la chambre de Lisa, il ne savait pas exactement pour quelles raisons il voulait la voir, mais il avait cette impression que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Une infirmière lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre, il y alla et s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte avant de se décider à entrer, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Lisa réveiller.

**Lisa :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Colby :** Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

**Lisa :** Je déteste toujours autant la bouffe de l'hôpital.

Colby sourit et pendant quelques secondes il se revit quand ils étaient ensemble heureux, avant toutes ces histoires de C.I.A.

**Colby :** Je suis venu te dire merci, même si ce ne sera jamais suffisant par rapport à ce que tu fais pour moi et pour Gabriel.

**Lisa :** Tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'oublier après l'opération.

**Colby :** Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'oublier.

**Lisa :** Juste…

**Colby :** Je sais, ne plus essayer de te voir. Je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça sans prévenir mais c'est à propos...

**Lisa :** De ton fils, je comprends tes motivations, j'espère juste qu'il va aller mieux.

**Colby :** Je l'espère aussi.

**Lisa :** C'est gentil d'être passé mais je suis sûr que ton fils t'attend.

**Colby : **Si t'as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas.

**Lisa :** Merci.

Colby repartit il repensa à toutes ces années passées ensemble, lui parler avait fait remonter de vieux souvenir, il se souvenait de tout, chaque moments passés ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais. Il s'était imaginer que Gabriel lui aurait fait oublier tout cela mais sa ressemblance avec sa mère lui rappelait tous les jours sa perte. Il secoua la tête voulant oublier tout cela, pour le moment c'était Gab le plus important. Il rentra dans la chambre de son fils et découvrit Allan réveillé.

**Allan :** T'étais passé où ?

**Colby :** J'étais parti prendre l'air.

**Allan :** Tout va bien.

**Colby :** Oui, ça va.


	24. Chapter 24

Le lendemain vers 7 H David et Don arrivèrent pour prendre des nouvelles de Gabriel mais aussi de Colby.

**Colby :** Salut.

**David & Don :** Salut.

**Don :** Alors comment tu vas Gabriel ?

**Gabriel : **Je vais bien.

**David :** Tu vas bientôt être guéri.

**Gabriel :** Oui.

Tout le monde pouvait entendre la joie dans la voix de Gabriel, ça se voyait qu'il n'était pas conscient des risques de cette opération.

Don ne put pas rester très longtemps il devait aller au travail.

**Colby :** Tu ne vas pas travailler ?

**David :** Non j'ai pris ma matinée.

Colby allait partir dans un long discours lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui ici, et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller bosser, mais au lieu de ça pour la première fois il avait eu besoin d'aide et David avait été là.

**Colby :** Merci.

Quelques instant plus tard un brancardier arriva et emmena Gabriel au bloc, Colby lui fit un gros câlin, il devrait attendre au minimum 6 H avant le prochain. Il voyait clairement les yeux de son fils se remplirent de peur et cela lui brisa le cœur. Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes qu'ils étaient dans la salle d'attente. Allan était rentré chez lui pour se reposer mais il avait promis de revenir plus tard. Les allers-retours incessants de son partenaire commençaient sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de David, il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de l'occuper.

**David :** Et si on allait manger quelque chose.

Colby arrêta de faire les cent pas et se tourna vers son partenaire.

**Colby :** J'ai pas faim.

**David :** Oh, allez Colby ça fait combien de temps que t'as mangé ?

**Colby : **En fait j'en sais rien.

**David :** Bon alors viens tu sais très bien qu'il n'y aura pas de nouvelle de Gabriel avant plusieurs heures.

Colby accepta finalement son offre c'est vrai qu'il avait faim. Ainsi ils allèrent à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

**Colby :** Il pourrait faire un effort même ici la bouffe est presque immangeable.

**David : **T'as vraiment une dent contre les hôpitaux.

**Colby :** Après y avoir quasiment vécue pendant une année entière on en peut plus.

Colby venait de se rendre compte qu'il en avait trop dit et connaissant son partenaire il savait que celui-ci ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir plus d'informations.

**Colby :** Comme tu le sais j'ai été torturé en Afghanistan et j'étais dans un sale état quand je suis rentré.

**David :** T'étais déjà avec Lisa ?

**Colby :** Elle a été torturée aussi.

David resta silencieux il savait que quoiqu'il dise ça ne changerait pas le passé, mais il ne comprenait pas comment un seul homme pouvait avoir vécues autant de choses et continuait à se lever tous les matins. Voyant le regard de son partenaire David savait qu'il fallait changer de sujet.

**David :** Tu ne m'as jamais parlé en détail de la naissance de Gab, tu dois en garder un bon souvenir.

**Colby :** En fait pas vraiment.

**David :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Gabriel est né prématuré de 3 mois, à sa naissance il tenait à peine dans ma main.

**David :** Je ne savais pas, je veux dire en général ces enfants gardent des séquelles.

**Colby :** Ouais, mais Gab s'est battu, son médecin la surnommé « mon bébé miracle ».

**David :** Malgré les risques qu'il meurt Lisa est quand même partie.

**Colby :** Oui, une semaine après la naissance de Gabriel, j'allais la voir et en entrant dans la chambre je suis tombé sur un lit vide, aussitôt j'ai cherché une infirmière pour lui demander pourquoi Lisa n'était plus là et elle m'a répondu qu'elle était partie.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu as faits ?

**Colby :** Je l'ai appelé, je suis même allé voir chez nous, mais rien pas un mot, pas une lettre, aucune explications.

**David :** Tu l'as cherché ?

David se doutait que Colby avait continué à chercher, il le connaissait bien, il était du genre tenace et obstiné, il ne lâchait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas des réponses.

**Colby :** Oui, pendant une semaine, je passais quasiment plus voir Gabriel jusqu'au jour où l'hôpital m'a appelé pour me dire que Gab ne passerait peut-être pas la nuit.

Colby fit une pause dans son récit, il se souvenait encore de cette journée où il avait cru qu'il allait tout perdre.

**Colby :** Je suis retourné à l'hôpital et à partir de ce moment-là je ne quittais quasiment plus Gabriel. Lisa était devenue secondaire, je me disais qu'elle avait eu une raison pour partir.

David restait impressionné par toutes les épreuves vécus par Colby. Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence complet. Alors qu'ils remontaient dans la salle d'attente Colby regarda sa montre sa faisait tout juste un peu plus d'une heure que Gab était au bloc, il s'asseya sur une chaise, posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard il dormait, David décida de le laisser se reposer, cela devait faire plus de deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormit.


	25. Chapter 25

Environ une vingtaine de minute plus tard Allan arriva.

**Allan :** Des nouvelles ?

**David :** Non pas encore.

**Allan : **Comment va Colby ?

**David :** Il est inquiet mais j'ai quand même réussi à la faire manger ce qui est déjà une bonne chose.

**Allan :** Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point il est inquiet, je n'imagine pas ma réaction si il arrivait la même chose à Don ou Charlie.

**David :** Ouais, je suis quand même impressionné je m'étais toujours dit que si il arrivait quelque chose à Gabriel Colby réagirait bien plus mal que ça.

Allan hocha simplement la tête les prochaines heures se passèrent silencieusement en dehors du bruit que le personnel de l'hôpital faisait. Après quelques heures de sommeil Colby s'était réveillé depuis il fixait un point sur le mur en face de lui et ça inquiétait un petit peu David.

Aux alentours de midi Don et Nikki arrivèrent avec des sacs de nourriture Thaï.

**Don : **Ça vous dit de manger ?

**Allan :** Bien sûr.

Colby qui venait de sortir de ses pensées hocha simplement la tête.

Ainsi ils sortirent de l'hôpital pour manger.

**David :** Vous êtes sur une nouvelle affaire.

David savait que c'était pas le genre de question à poser maintenant mais il savait aussi qu'il devait changer les idées de son partenaire.

**Don :** Non rien seulement de la paperasse pour le moment.

Durant le reste du repas ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais tout le monde avait remarqué que Colby n'avait pas dit un mot durant le repas, il n'était as bavard d'habitude mais sortait toujours une petite vanne. Chacun comprenait les raisons de son silence mais ils voulaient juste lui faire oublier les 2 H 30 qui arrivaient et l'opération de son fils.


	26. Chapter 26

Ils remontèrent en salle d'attente Don et Nikki étaient retournés au travail. Il restait 1 H 30 d'attente lorsqu'un médecin arriva.

**Docteur :** C'est à propos de Lisa Harper.

**Colby :** Oui ?

**Docteur :** Elle va bien, elle est en salle de réveil si vous voulez la voir.

Colby suivit le médecin dans la salle et s'asseya sur le tabouret à côté du lit où était couché Lisa, en la voyant il ne put s'empêcher de penser à tous les matins ou il s'était réveillé à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main et aussitôt elle ouvrit les yeux.

**Colby :** Comment tu te sens ?

**Lisa :** Comment va-t-il ?

Colby avait remarqué que depuis qu'il avait revue Lisa elle refusait d'appeler Gab par son prénom, elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas de son fils ou si au contraire c'est parce que dire son prénom la faisait souffrir.

**Colby :** Il faut encore attendre pour avoir des nouvelles.

**Lisa :** Si t'as pas de nouvelles qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Colby :** Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

**Lisa :** Et ben maintenant c'est fait tu peux partir.

Colby avait été surpris par le changement de ton de Lisa.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Lisa : **Rien.

**Colby :** Tu mens. Lisa le regarda étonné, rare était ce qui pouvait dire qu'elle mentait, au fil des ans elle avait appris à le cacher, cela prouvait une fois de plus que malgré les deux années passé loin l'un de l'autre il n'y avait que Colby qui la connaissait si bien.

**Lisa :** T'occupes pas de moi c'est ton fils le plus important.

Colby décida de partir mais il avait bien l'intention de revenir pour savoir exactement ce qui n'allait pas.


	27. Chapter 27

Il partit rejoindre David et Allan en salle d'attente, après avoir patienté une quarantaine de minutes environ un médecin arriva pour donner des nouvelles de Gabriel.

**Docteur :** L'opération s'est bien passée.

Un soupir de soulagement général retentit.

**Docteur :** Il faudra attendre quelques jours avant d'être sûr qu'il ne rejette la greffe, mais je suis assez confiant.

**Colby :** On peut aller le voir ?

**Docteur :** Oui bien sur suivait moi.

Allan, David et Colby suivirent le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de Gabriel, celui-ci avait déjà repris quelques couleurs, Colby s'asseya sur le lit à côté de son fils et lui prit la main et aussitôt Gab ouvrit les yeux.

**Colby :** Eh salut champion, comment tu te sens ?

**Gabriel : **Mieux.

**Colby : **C'est une bonne chose.

Le petit garçon laissa échapper un bâillement.

**Colby :** Dors.

**Gabriel :** Tu restes ici ?

**Colby :** Je ne bouge pas.

Alors que Colby s'asseya sur la chaise à côté du lit de Gabriel, Allan avait remarqué le sourire qui ornait le visage du jeune papa, un vrai sourire ce qui n'étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

David était sorti pour prévenir Don de la bonne nouvelle.

Colby dans la chambre de son fils s'était endormi, Allan était désormais assis sur l'une des chaises, en voyant cela David décida de les laisser tranquilles et rentra chez lui pour récupérer un peu de sommeil.


	28. Chapter 28

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le père et le fils dormaient, Allan vit Colby se réveiller et presque au même instant Gabriel fit de même, à croire qu'ils faisaient de la télépathie.

**Gabriel : **Papa, je peux te poser une question ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr, qu'est ce qui se passe bonhomme ?

**Gabriel :** Le médecin m'a dit que quelqu'un m'a aidé à guérir.

**Colby :** C'est vrai.

**Gabriel :** Qui c'est ?

Colby hésita avant de répondre il ne savait pas si il devait dire la vérité ou pas, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais mentit à Gabriel à propos de sa mère et il ne voulait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

**Colby :** C'est ta maman.

**Gabriel :** Mais elle est partie.

**Colby :** Oui mais pour te guérir je l'ai retrouvée.

**Gabriel :** Elle est où maintenant ?

**Colby :** Encore à l'hôpital.

**Gabriel :** Je peux la voir.

C'est pour cette raison que Colby n'avait pas voulu dire la vérité à son fils il savait très bien que Lisa n'accepterait pas de le voir.

**Colby :** Je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas.

**Gabriel :** Pourquoi ?

Et pour la deuxième fois Colby hésita avant de dire la vérité.

**Colby :** Parce qu'elle ne veut pas.

**Gabriel : **Elle ne m'aime pas.

**Colby :** Non bonhomme, et je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas ta faute si elle ne t'aime pas. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant et elle a eue tort de partir après ta naissance.

**Gabriel :** Pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Parce que tu es un petit garçon extraordinaire Gab, le meilleur de tous les enfants.

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage du petit garçon.

**Colby :** Je préfère ça on regarde un dessin animé ?

Gabriel hocha vigoureusement la tête, Colby alluma la télé et finalement se rendit compte qu'il avait bien fait de dire la vérité à son fils. Gabriel s'était très vite endormi ce qui étonna ni Colby, ni Allan.

**Colby :** Allan rentre chez toi.

**Allan :** Pas question, je reste.

**Colby :** Je m'occupe de Gabriel, tu es là depuis plusieurs jours allait vous reposer.

**Allan :** Bon d'accord mais je reviens demain.

Allan décida de rentrer chez lui, c'est vrai que les nuits passées sur une chaise d'hôpital l'avait fatigué mais pas une seule fois il avait pensé quitter son petit-fils.

La nuit ses passa calmement Gabriel dormait profondément et Colby ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les parties de foot qu'ils feront une fois son fils guéri.


	29. Chapter 29

Le lendemain matin David passa voir son filleul avant de partir au travail quand il arriva face à la chambre il pouvait voir Colby et Gabriel qui mangeaient leur petit déjeuner et rigolaient en regardant la télé.

**David :** Je ne vous dérange pas.

**Colby :** Non t'inquiète, entre.

David s'approcha de son filleul et lui fit un gros câlin celui-ci lui rendit aussitôt.

**David : **Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux.

**Gabriel :** Tu regardes la télé avec nous ? C'est trop rigolo.

**David :** Non désolé je dois aller travailler.

Gabriel afficha une mine déçue.

**David :** Mais je vais repasser demain matin et on pourra regarder des dessins animé ensemble.

**Gabriel :** Trop bien.

**David :** Alors à demain.

David partit au travail, il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler, regarder des dessins animé avec Gabriel était bien plus tentant que de faire de la paperasse toute la journée.


	30. Chapter 30

Un peu plus tard Allan était venu pour voir son petit fils et avait apporté un jeu de société pour occuper le petit garçon. Colby était sorti prendre l'air quand il tomba nez à nez avec Lisa.

**Lisa :** Je voulais m'excuser je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi hier.

**Colby : **Pas de problème, j'ai toujours su qua tu avais mauvais caractère.

Lisa sourit, c'est vrai qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé.

**Colby :** Tu sors quand de l'hôpital ?

**Lisa : **Demain.

**Colby :** C'est une bonne nouvelle, je sais que tu détestes les hôpitaux.

**Lisa :** Ouais, au moins autant que toi. Quand est ce que ton fils peut sortir ?

**Colby : **D'ici quelques jours.

**Lisa : **C'est une bonne chose, je suppose que lui non plus n'aime pas les hôpitaux.

Colby : Ça doit être de famille.

Lisa ne répondit pas ne sachant pas s'il avait dit ça en parlant d'elle ou de lui.

**Colby :** Gabriel veut te voir.

**Lisa :** Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de moi ?

**Colby :** Il m'a posé des questions je lui aie répondu.

**Lisa :** Tu pouvais lui mentir.

**Colby :** Non il avait le droit de connaitre la vérité.

**Lisa :** Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à le voir.

**Colby :** Non, je ne peux pas, mais lui il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa maman l'a abandonné, il a le droit de savoir.

**Lisa :** Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai abandonné.

**Colby :** Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as abandonné, tu disais que tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant et pourtant en changeant du nom tu as pris le sien, pourquoi ?

Lisa le regarda, elle était incapable de répondre à cette question, lorsqu'on lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle change de nom, c'était venu tout seul, sans qu'elle réfléchisse.

**Lisa :** Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

**Colby :** Tu fuis, encore une fois.

Lisa ne répondit rien elle voulait juste partir loin de lui, loin de son fils. Il avait raison encore une fois elle fuyait. A la naissance de Gabriel elle était partie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter son travail, elle l'aimait trop pour cela, mais les années étaient passées et le vide qu'elle ressentait était de plus en plus grand, Colby et son fils lui manquait, alors elle avait démissionné, changé d'identité et tenté d'oublier son ancienne vie, hélas ça n'avait pas fonctionné, Colby est revenu dans sa vie et maintenant elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle est supposé faire, continuer à fuir ou avouer la vérité.


End file.
